


Danger

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Gunshot Wounds, Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Restaurants, S3 Canon Divergence, Safehouses, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Watchdogs (Agents of SHIELD)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: S3 canon divergence: Coulson gets hurt on a mission - and things between him and Daisy get more intense.





	Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telaryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/gifts).



> Back in March I offered to write a fic for telaryn, who wanted danger and angst. I've finally finished it!

"This is getting to be such a bad habit with us," Daisy mutters, and Coulson gives her a sympathetic smile, then glances around. Daisy's own gaze hasn't left the tablet she's staring at – which is showing clearly how much trouble they're in: there's at least two dozen men waiting for them, and there's only the two of them since this was only meant to be a surveillance op, not a combat one. At least Daisy has her gauntlets, even if she's dressed in jeans and a black tank under a leather jacket: she's shucked that and put on her gauntlets, and now she's assessing precisely how many men are in each part of the building because there's literally no way for them to get out without fighting at least some of the Watchdogs.

Coulson, of course, is unarmed, at least in the conventional sense – although his prosthetic's got more offensive capabilities than previously as a result of the latest tech upgrade.

"Ready?" Daisy asks, switching off the tablet and tucking it into the pocket of her jacket.

He nods, and accepts the jacket, pulling it on since it'll be less in his way than it would be in Daisy's. "Hey, I was thinking, do you want to get dinner some time?"

She looks so surprised that he's about to either retract the offer or explain he didn't mean it like that, but then she grins, leans in and briefly presses her mouth to his. "I'd really like that, Phil," she whispers against lips.

He swallows, thinks about cupping her face in his hands and kissing her properly, then remembers that this is hardly the time or the place. "Good," he whispers back. 

She gets to her feet and he does the same, then follows her as she leads the way – they're heading for the roof as Daisy hopes they'll have to deal with fewer Watchdogs that way.

They end up having to fight their way through eight men – and Coulson manages to take down two, but the other half dozen fall at Daisy's hands. She's mastered this amazing technique of vibrating someone's chest so that their heart and lungs stop working – she could kill someone with it, but she doesn't, of course – she simply drops them to the floor. Three men go down in that fashion – the other three she fights in the more traditional fashion, and they go down just as fast as the ones she'd Quaked.

She grabs his right arm as the last man collapses unconscious to the floor, and drags him along the hallway. "C'mon, Phil, save the heart eyes for another time. We need to get out of here before any more come after us."

He nods and they race up a flight of stairs to the roof, bursting out of the door at full speed. "Daisy, what are we doing up here?" he thinks to ask – he'd been so focused on the idea of getting to the roof that he'd neglected to ask how they were supposed to get to safety from six floors up.

She turns to him. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course," he says automatically.

"Good." She startles him by grabbing his arms and guiding them around her body. "You need to hold on and _not let go_." Her tone is fiercely intense, so he nods and grips her body tightly. Then she aims both hands, palms flat, at the rooftop and he feels her powers vibrating through his body as she pushes down hard, thrusting them both into the air. He swallows hard and buries his face in the crook of her neck, his eyes scrunched closed.

After an indeterminate amount of time he feels a bump, and realises his feet have touched down onto something solid.

"Where – " he begins, then has to clear his throat. "Where are we?"

"Take a look," she answers, a hint of laughter in her voice because his face is still buried in her neck. 

He pulls back with a muttered apology, then looks around: they're on another rooftop, but the building they just left is about half a block away. "That's amazing!" he gasps, giving her what he's sure she'd call 'heart eyes'.

She smirks, then grabs his hand. "C'mon, let's get out of here. You promised me dinner."

They run across the roof and have almost reached a door which Coulson's hoping will lead them down through the building when shots ring out and he staggers, almost pulling Daisy over as pain explodes in his left leg.

"Shit!" he gasps.

"Phil!" Daisy grabs him before he can hit the rooftop, then hauls him towards the doorway. "Assholes," she mutters quietly, then drags him through the door. He's breathless with shock and pain, and too winded to speak, but he does grunt a little when Daisy scoops him up and carries him down a flight of stairs and into a hallway, before setting him gently on the floor. 

She produces a pocket knife from somewhere and slices open the leg of his jeans to reveal a very nasty gunshot wound. "Bastards," she says. "I need to find something to bandage this with until I can get you to medical care." She presses her lips to his forehead, then gets to her feet. "I'll be back as quick as I can."

"Daisy." He grabs her wrist as she gets to her feet, and opens his mouth to speak, but she leans down and presses her mouth to his, fast and hard. 

"Forget it, Phil. You're not gonna die on me and I'm certainly not leaving you behind." She rushes off along the hall and Coulson sinks back against the wall, his legs outstretched in front of him. He can feel unconsciousness creeping up on him, and he tries to fight it, but it's not easy – he's losing a lot of blood.

His last thought before consciousness slips away is to curse the fact he won't get to take Daisy out to dinner tonight.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

When he comes to he's in a fuzzy state – painkillers, or something, he thinks muzzily: the pain in his leg is a dull throb. He opens his eyes a little, squinting against the bright light. Then a hand slips into his and squeezes his fingers gently.

"Phil."

He turns his head, wondering why it feels so heavy, before remembering the drugs, and sees Daisy sitting beside him.

"Where?" he asks, his tongue feeling thick, and his throat dry.

"Safehouse," she tells him, then brings a cup of water with a straw sticking out of it, to his mouth. He sucks greedily, but she stops him far too soon. "Steady, or you'll make yourself sick."

"How long?" he asks, annoyed he can't seem to manage a complete sentence.

"It's one in the morning." She brings the straw back to his mouth and he drinks more slowly this time. 

"Why not the base?" he asks.

"You were losing too much blood to take you far," she says, her mouth twisted into a grimace. "And I didn't want to risk them following us back, so I called in a favour."

He gives her a questioning look, but she shakes her head. "I can't tell you, sorry. Don't worry, though, you were in expert hands. I've been told it'll be safe to move you in a few more hours, so I'll have Davies bring a Quinjet to the nearest airfield, then I'll drive us out there."

She looks exhausted, he thinks, and he wonders if she's been so busy taking care of him she's forgotten to take care of herself.

"Did you eat?" he asks. "Or sleep?"

"Not yet," she says, then holds up a hand, clearly intending to forestall anything he might say on the matter. "Now you're awake, I'll get some food for both of us. Think you could manage some soup? It'll be out of a can, but – "

"That's fine, Daisy," he says. "Thank you."

She shakes her head a little. "Any time, Phil. You know that." She gets to her feet, then leans in and presses her lips to his brow. It's a tender gesture that he's coming to really appreciate. Of course, it's not the same as kissing her properly, but he can wait – he's waited for all these years, after all.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

A few days later he knocks on the door to Daisy's bunk feeling absurdly nervous, although he forgets his nerves when she opens the door and he sees her outfit: she looks completely stunning in a pair of wide-legged white pants and a white top with three-quarter length sleeves, and a wide brown leather belt. He realises she's wearing heels as well – coral pink ones – which make her slightly taller than him.

"You look nice," he says, rather feebly he thinks, but she smirks, and he realises that his stunned silence when she opened her door probably did more to convey his feelings.

"You're looking pretty spiffy yourself, Phil," she says in a teasing voice.

"Thanks." He glances down at his light grey suit, which he's teamed with a white button down, but he left off the tie, leaving the shirt open at the neck. He also hasn't shaved as Daisy had informed him, some time in the hours after he go shot, that she thinks his 'scruff' is sexy.

"Shall we?" she asks, and he nods, then offers her his arm, crooking his elbow towards her. She smirks, slips her hand through, then tugs gently to get him walking.

They head straight to the hangar where Lola's waiting: Coulson had made a point of going over every inch of the car earlier to ensure she's properly road-worthy. 

"Lola's looking good, too," Daisy tells him, and he can't help smirking at that.

"Thanks."

He hands her into the car, then circles the hood and climbs in behind the wheel, before heading out onto the street. He wonders if he should tell her that he's booked a room for them at a hotel near the restaurant where they're going. He doesn't want to be presumptuous, but at the same time, he does want to be prepared as he's fairly sure he and Daisy are going to have sex tonight, and he decided he wanted their first time to be away from the speculative and/or knowing gazes of their colleagues. He's also got an overnight bag in Lola's trunk that has clothes and toiletries for them both in it – he'd felt awkward slipping into Daisy's bunk to borrow the necessary items for her, but he hadn't wanted to just come out and ask her for them, or even to tell her what he'd planned just in case he's misread the situation – he doesn't want to put any pressure on her or make her feel she has to have sex with him just 'cos he's made plans.

He eats in a dream – the food is delicious, but afterwards he can't remember a single thing that he ate – his mind and senses are too wholly focused on Daisy, who not only looks gorgeous but is on sparkling form tonight.

"Earth to Phil. Come in Planet Phil." 

Her voice, full of sparkling mirth, cuts through the haze of watching her unselfconsciously eating a chocolate sundae, and brings him back to his surroundings and he's sure he's blushing.

"Sorry," he says, grimacing.

She smirks. "I kinda like you staring at me all dreamy and heart-eyes."

"Yeah?" he asks, feeling a bit sceptical.

"Mmhmm."

"Do you want anything else to eat or drink?"

She shakes her head. "No thanks."

"Shall we go, then?"

She nods, and he signals to the waiter to bring their bill. "I've got a confession," he says, nervous all over again.

"Oh?"

"I've booked us a room nearby," he tells her, watching her face closely.

Her eyes go wide, then she grins, and he feels relieved. The waiter arrives at that moment, and he hurries to pay the bill, before turning his attention back to Daisy. "Is that okay?" He feels he has to ask, even though she seems pleased by the idea.

"It's an excellent idea, Phil."

"Good."

They leave the restaurant, and drive the couple of blocks from the restaurant to the hotel. She looks surprised again when he opens Lola's trunk and takes out the overnight bag. "There's some bits in there for you as well," he assures her, and she wraps her hands around his arm, essentially hugging it.

"You're the best, most thoughtful boyfriend ever."

He chuckles weakly. "Boyfriend?" he repeats. "Aren't I – "

"No." She cuts off his question immediately. "You're not too old to be called a boy, or my boyfriend, or whatever you were just about to ask."

She sounds a bit fierce so he doesn't argue, he just leads the way across the parking lot and into the hotel's lobby, then registers them before accepting the keycard from the receptionist.

As they take the elevator up to their room he tells her, "I was worried you'd think this was presumptuous of me."

She shakes her head. "I like your forward planning, Director." He winces and she asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Phil," she says, her tone very stern, like she's not going to take him lying to her. 

"I'd rather you didn't call me 'Director' or 'sir' in this setting. D'you mind?"

"Of course not," she says instantly. "I'm not interested in making you feel uncomfortable."

"Thanks." He leans in and kisses her, and she kisses him back eagerly, pressing him back against the wall of the elevator. She trails a fingernail down his chest, and it makes him shiver, even over the fabric of his shirt. "Daisy." He whispers her name, and she flicks open the button over his navel and traces her nail around his belly button, and he groans into her mouth. He can feel his cock thickening, and he's sure that if the elevator hadn't pinged and the doors opened at that moment, he'd have got his hands on her bare flesh. 

She flashes him a laughing look, then saunters out of the elevator, practically sashaying along the hall. He follows eagerly, although walking is a little awkward when he's so hard already, and finds her opening the door to their room.

He hefts the overnight bag in his left hand and presses his free hand against his crotch, trying to subdue his rampant cock at least a little. She watches him as he makes his way into the room, and he bites back a moan when she drags her tongue over her lower lip.

He dumps the bag on the floor, puts the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door, then closes and locks it. He turns around and Daisy immediately presses herself against him, pushing him back against the door. He moans for real this time when she begins grinding her body against his as she kisses him greedily.

"Oh fuck!" The words are startled out of him when she vibrates his zipper open and slips her hand into his pants to touch him, his flesh hot and hard beneath her fingers. Then she sinks to her knees and opens his belt and the button, and he feels as if he's going to explode at any second when her mouth latches onto his head.

"Daisy," he gasps. "Please. Please."

"Please what?" she asks.

"If you make me come now, you'll have to wait some time before I can actually have sex with you." He flushes at the admission, but she just nods, gives his cock another couple of licks, then stands up and steps out of her shoes.

She grabs his hands and tugs him towards the bed. "Come on then, Phil," she says. "Let's get naked and fuck like bunnies."

That makes him laugh, and she grins, then sits down on the side of the queen bed. He delves into his jacket pocket and pulls out a pack of condoms, and her grin seems to get bigger at the sight.

"I hope you brought plenty, Phil, 'cos I don't intend to let you get a lot of sleep tonight."

He blushes again, and wishes he could stop doing that – it's a bit embarrassing to be blushing so much at his age, although Daisy doesn't seem to mind. "It's a standard pack."

She takes them from him, then smirks. "Extra large." She raises her eyebrows. "Show me."

He can't help groaning quietly at the commanding tone, and she grins as she realises he likes her ordering him around. He slips off his jacket, then toes off his shoes and socks before peeling down his pants, leaving him in his bulging boxer briefs and his button down.

"Now you," he says. He's asking, though, not commanding, and she kneels up on the bed, grabs his shoulders, then kisses him, hot and hungry, before she sheds her pants, belt, and top, leaving her in a thong that barely covers her pussy – and nothing else. His cock throbs as he realises he hadn't noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra – although he concedes it's probably just as well he hadn't known while they were having dinner.

He reaches out and presses two fingers against her belly where the gunshot scars are barely visible. "You're so gorgeous," he tells her in a reverential tone.

She flushes, then undoes the rest of the buttons on his shirt. "May I?" she asks, and at his nod, she peels it off him, then covers his scar with her right hand. "You're pretty damn gorgeous yourself, mister." She presses kisses along his jaw, then nips at his chin.

"If you can't see the scar," he says.

She shakes her head. "Scar and all," she says firmly. "You tried to fight Loki – that makes you every bit as gorgeous in my eyes."

"Daisy." He feels his eyes go hot and she wraps her arms around him and pulls him in for a hug which, despite their almost naked state, isn't about sex, it's about comfort. 

She pulls back a little and begins kissing him, and as she does, she slips her hand inside his briefs and strokes his cock. 

They pull off their underwear and Coulson rolls on a condom, then they lie on the bed on their sides facing each other. "Do you want to be on top?" he asks.

"You can this time," she tells him.

"Okay." He begins kissing her, and as they kiss, he slips a finger between her thighs, checking to see that she's ready. He discovers she's more than ready, but he goes on fingering her as they kiss, and she moans, then lifts her left leg and drapes it over his thigh, opening herself up further. He takes advantages, slipping a second finger into her and picking up the pace of his strokes until he induces a shuddering orgasm that makes her moan his name in a very satisfying fashion.

He's not surprised that as soon as she's recovered she reaches for his cock, and together they ease him inside her slick heat, both of them moaning at the stretch as he fills her.

"That feels so good," she whispers.

"Yes," he agrees adamantly, and for a moment they just lie there, on their sides, with his cock buried in her. Then she rolls onto her back and he moves with her, keeping his cock inside her. Once he's satisfied she's comfortable, he begins to move, and Daisy wraps her body around his as he thrusts.

She's exactly as responsive as he'd imagined once he actually thought about having sex with Daisy (and a part of his brain is still amazed at the thought of having sex with Daisy even as he's in the middle of doing so), and he half expects her to take over at some point, but she doesn't.

Afterwards he rolls off her and onto his back, and she takes care of the condom before he's even caught his breath, then she snuggles in tight against his side, her head on his left shoulder, and he's slightly surprised when she encourages him to wrap his left arm around her.

"What about – " he begins, worried about the metal band on his arm.

"It's fine, Phil," she says firmly. She drapes her left leg across his lower legs, and he gladly cuddles her, enjoying the feeling of them being wrapped together like this.

"Thanks for arranging this," she says.

"You're welcome."

"Does anyone know where we are?"

"Not specifically," he says. "I told May that we were going out to eat and that we'd be back in the morning."

"Good."

She nuzzles his chest a bit, then says, "I know I threatened not to let you have much sleep tonight, but I might nap for a bit."

He chuckles, tightening his arms around her. "That's fine. We've got all night after all."

"Yeah." 

She sounds happy at the prospect, and he can honestly says he's pretty happy too. He thinks this might be the happiest he's ever been. He closes his eyes and savours the sensation.


End file.
